Sarah Potter
by ChemiCool
Summary: The story of Lord Voldemort's daughter, who ended up in an orphanage when her mother died. Almost a month before the fateful event that brought the downfall of the dark lord, the Potters adopted the little baby who was the same age as their own child. Voldemort had the child kidnapped, but he faced his downfall that same day. Now it's time for her to attend Hogwarts.


It was a miserable night when the death eater stumbled onto the Malfoy residence carrying the bundle in his arms and a recorded message from the Dark Lord. When Lucius opened the door he was shocked to see the barely alive death eater standing there. "What is that?" he practically hissed at the man. "Th-the Dark Lord wishes her to be delivered to you," the gruff voice said, clearly breathless and hurt. The tall male looked over the man before moving aside and allowing him to enter the home. "Narcissa!" the man of the house called to the woman who was currently putting their son to bed. Things had been rough for everyone since the fateful night that the Dark Lord had disappeared, but they were holding things together. When his wife arrived Lucius nodded to the bundle in the death eaters arms. The woman took the bundle looking confused for a moment before pulling open the bundle. The small child confined within the fabric blinked up at the woman and cooed a little. "What is the meaning of this?" Narcissa asked bewildered. The death eater shook his head before holding out the enchanted letter that he was told to deliver to the Malfoy's. "Listen to this, I was told to deliver it and leave," the male said as Lucius took the envelope. Without another word the death eater turned and moved out of the house.

The husband and wife exchanged looks before moving into their dining room, Narcissa taking the time to unwrap the baby she had been handed as her husband began opening the letter. The moment it was open, the Dark Lord's voice began to speak, "Lucius Malfoy?" The letter asked, waiting on a voice confirmation. The man looked at his wife before speaking, "This is he." The letter folded itself a moment as though processing the voice before it began speaking again.

"Lucius, I know that the following information will come as a shock to both you and Narcissa. However, the child that has been delivered to you tonight is my own flesh and blood. A long time ago I had a child, but I kept it hidden, I have my reasons for doing so, but she was put into an orphanage after her mother's death. The Potter's had adopted her, to my great surprise; I'm shocked that such a thing could have ever happened. I couldn't have her living with that filthy family so I had her taken from the home. I plan on coming for her after I take care of the Potter's and some other business. She might not arrive until a few days after I take care of them, as her transportation has to be carefully planned out. Sarah will need to stay with you and your wife until I form a plan of what to do with the child. However, in order to protect her, I have included some documentation that has already gone through our sources at the Ministry handing guardianship to you and Narcissa until I am able to be sure she is safe. I'm sure you will understand, this letter will be destroyed once you have listened to it and taken the document out of it."

The man pulled the letter out of the envelope and a few seconds passed before the letter caught fire, the smoke coming off of it forming a smokey dark mark before it was blown away. Lucius stared at the burning letter, the shock written across his face. "Lucius? Wh-what are we going to do?" Narcissa spoke up after a few moments of silence in the room. The man moved to grip the table for a moment before sliding into a chair, having trouble processing what he had just heard. "We," he took a breath, "With the Dark Lord's whereabouts unknown we have to respect his wishes and keep her safe." The male said, reaching up to rub his face with his hand before pulling the paper towards himself and beginning to read over it. "Sarah Potter," he said reading the baby's name off of the guardianship paper. "Why wouldn't the Dark Lord get rid of that vile last name?" his wife said, making a face at the last name. "I don't know, but that's what it reads, there's nothing we can do about it without drawing attention to it, I'm sure it will be investigated either way and I'm sure the Dark Lord's work in getting this was thorough," the man said, getting up from his place on the bed and moving to look down on the Dark Lord's child.

Sarah squirmed and cooed in Narcissa's arms, now that the child was free from the bundle she was looking all around at the dining room. "She has his eyes," Narcissa commented now taking a closer look at the child. Sarah had those same piercing eyes that the Dark Lord had possessed, though not quite as cold as his. The child's short hair was a light blonde color, the thin wispy locks a little curly, something that would grow out with time. The Malfoy's gazed down at her for a moment, almost in disbelief that they were in the presence of Lord Voldemort's child. Though soon enough, Lucius was placing an arm on his wife's shoulder. "I suppose we should go whip up a bed for her and put her to sleep," he told his wife before moving in the direction of the upstairs of the home so that he could transform the guest bedroom into a room for the small child. Narcissa followed soon after, putting the Dark Lord's child to bed before turning in herself. It was all news that was confusing, but the Malfoy's knew that they had been put in charge of the Dark Lord's child and they would take care of her.

* * *

"Sarah! Draco! Come down for dinner!" Narcissa called up the stairs for the children to come down to dinner. Not soon after eleven-year-old Draco and eleven-year-old Sarah came trotting down the stairs, the two blondes making their way to the dining room. "I'm only saying Draco, if you want the best cards, you have to get them from the best shops," the female child said as she pulled out her own chair, still carrying on the conversation they were having before about the collectible cards that she had been collecting. Sarah Potter sat down in her seat, straightening her skirt and outfit as she did so. The blonde girl had grown up into a perfect little child, her soft blonde hair falling from her head and down onto her shoulders, the ends curling under just slightly. The front was cut to frame her face, those dark-piercing eyes she possessed standing out. The Malfoy's had since Sarah was young told her who her real father was and how it was that she had come to live with them. It had been strange growing up and while most would have assumed she would have seen the Malfoy's as her parents and Draco as her brother, there was always a line that Sarah knew they weren't and they certainly didn't have that relationship. Draco was her friend and Lucius and Narcissa were simply her guardians for the time being.

"No more banter of cards at the table you two," Narcissa said as she sat at the table and waited for Dobby to bring the food to the table. Lucius was already sitting at the table reading the latest copy of the daily prophet, which he proceeded to put away as the food was brought to the table. The children were quite as they filled their plates and began eating. There was a little small talk about the day between the four as they ate dinner, but by the end of it things were quite. Things had been getting a little intense around the house with Draco and Sarah soon to go off to Hogwarts. Sarah sat there and twiddled her spoon in her food, a little distracted from what was going on at the table. "What is wrong Sarah?" Narcissa was the first to speak up, jolting Sarah from her distracted thoughts. Sarah shifted in her seat, looking up at the woman for a moment. "Nothing, I've just been thinking about school," the girl spoke, knowing that it would likely be a bit of a sore subject. "What about school?" Lucius asked like it was nothing. "Well," Sarah began, "I've just been thinking about what the other people are going to think of me, I guess, bearing my last name and all. Only the four of us know about my real father and I just I don't know. I mean _he_ might be there right?"

The air in the room stiffened a little as Sarah spoke about school, about how people would react to her last name and all that stuff. Sarah Potter wasn't a name that was nearly as common as Harry Potter. In fact the Potter's had only taken her in for nearly a month before she was taken on the same day that the Dark Lord had done away with Lily and James Potter and how she had ended up with the Malfoy's was a mystery to the world. With Harry being so famous for doing away with the Dark Lord as a child, most people barely had noticed that the Potter's adopted daughter was now living with the Malfoy's. Sarah was apprehensive about school, about the fact that no one would know who her father was and she imagined the confusion there would be over her being a Potter. She was nervous about meeting Harry, if he was even going to school since he had disappeared from the wizarding world on that fateful night. As a child Sarah had been cunning and sometimes malicious, she had a clear distaste for muggles, but whether that was from the Malfoy's influence of just from genetics, it wasn't obvious. There were some aspects of her though that weren't as bad as the family of pureblood death eaters, a certain kindness down in her that set her apart from them. It was tough for the most part and school had her nervous about it all.

"I'm sure that you won't have anything to worry about Sarah," Lucius began, "Besides you will have Draco there and I'm sure that you will both be proud Slytherins, you'll be among your own." Sarah nodded quietly as he spoke, trying to dismiss and wave off all her worries. "Besides if the Potter boy gives you any trouble, you make sure to let us know and we will take care of it," he spoke sternly regarding her interaction with who was suppose to be her adoptive brother. "Besides you won't have time to think about that stuff when we go shopping for all of your things tomorrow," Narcissa added as they began to finish dinner. Sarah nodded quietly again, "I'm just a little nervous I guess, I'm sure it'll be fine." The child spoke, shoveling one last bite of food from her plate and into her mouth before pushing it away from herself to indicate that she was done. After a few more minutes of discussing the plans for the next day to get the children's school supplies the pair were told to go off to bed for the big day of shopping tomorrow. As the were about to separate for the rooms Draco grinned and made a comment about trying to smuggle brooms into Hogwarts so that they could practice flying. Sarah giggled mischievously with Malfoy before heading off to bed, hoping not to dream of Hogwarts and the mysterious boy who had destroyed her father.


End file.
